The mystery island
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: Everyone was having a picnic when suddenly eggman shows up with a new machine!When he turns it on it took Charmy Cream Cheese and Tails now its up too there friends too get them back
1. Chapter 1

Hi i deleted most of my stories and started over all the characters do not belong too me they belong too sega except for the mystery island people the very badly named people i made up thank you.

Charmy:"Start the story already!"

Tails:"Yeah come on"

"Be patient"

Tails: Takes out a shotgun and points it at her

O.O "ok ok!"

It Sonic,Amy,Tails,Knuckles,Rouge,Cream and Cheese,Cosmo(i just want her too be alive agian ok peoples!)Vanilla,and the Chaotix were sitting at the park having a picnic rouge was teasing Knuckes while Amy was chasing Sonic around Charmy,Tails,Cosmo,Cream and Cheese were all were flying around (except for Cosmo) playing tag and Espio sat meditating under a tree while Vector watched Vanilla prepare the meal for everyone.

Meanwhile Eggman was flying his rocket when he saw a mysterious fog so he flew towards it then he saw on the distance an island his robot Bokkun asked "What is it doctor?" Decoe said "It looks quiet strange" Eggman said "It may be the mysterious island that ive heard of when i was little its suppose too be tropical with strange people and it only arrives for one week every 100 years" He smiled and put on a straw hat and said "Lets look around!" All three robots said "All right!"

They landed the ship and looked around when suddenly all four of them had bags covering there heads and they were dragged too a mysterious cave the bags were tooken off there heads they saw a man with brown skin and black hair face covered in many scars and also leathery with age He said "Who are you and what makes you think you can come too our tropical island?" Eggman stood up and said"Im the brilliant Dr Eggman and these are my robots and we just came too look around"

The man looked up at him and said "You came too our island now you shall become our slave" Eggman looked at him and said "Noone shall inslave eggman!" They all took out spears and surrounded them and Bokkun whispered "What do we do Eggman" Eggman whispered back"Dont worry i have an idea" Then he said too them "Listen im an old man and these robots rust easily what if i get you young slaves too trane instead" The people whispered too eachother then the leader nodded then before they knew it he had a necklace on there necks "If you dont come back in 24 hours these necklaces will choke you now go and come back with my slaves!"

"Ooo whos Eggman going too take"

Charmy:"It tells you at the beggining of the story"

"Shut up charmy!" Chases Charmy around in circles (the next story should come at least 30 minutes after this one)


	2. The capture

Heres the next chapter i hope you enjoy it!

Charmy:"Of course theyll enjoy it it has me in it"

Cream:Giggles

T.T

Vanilla called too everyone "Lunch time!" Everyone except for Charmy Cream Cheese Tails and Cosmo who were too substracted by there game too notice sat down at the shouted "Come on you 5 dinner!" Cream turned her way and started too say "Ok well be there in a... whats that noise?" Everyone looked up and saw Eggmans ship flying towards them" Sonic stood up and said "What do you want Eggman" Eggman smirked "I need too pay of a debt and i need some of you too help" Tails who was still flying with his propeller tails said "Well never help you Egghead!"

Eggman looked at them "Im afraid you dont have a choice" He pressed a button and a giant hose came out then he pressed another button and it started too suck them started shouting Sonic grabbed onto amy and crouched too the ground Knuckles grabbed Rouge who was about too fly away Espio clinged too the tree same with Cosmo Vector pushed Vanilla gently under the table then ran straight for Charmy who was holding Creams hand Who was holding Tails hand while Cheese clinged too her tried too pull Charmy down but he accidently let go.

All four of them were sucked in then Eggman turned it off and pulled the hose in and but Sonic shouted "No!" But Sonic stood up and shouted "Give them back Eggman!"Eggman smirked and said "No way theyll be perfect!" Then he flew off.

Inside the ship Tails,Charmy,Cream and Cheese were stuck in a glass container Charmy kept ramming into the glass "Give it up Charmy" Tails landed on the island and Eggman pressed a button having the glass dissapeer then Eggmans robots grabbed but chains on Tails tails locks on Charmy and Cheeses wings and uses a device making Creams Ears too heavy too lift up then they pushed them onto the shore and dragged them into a dark haired man came out from the shadows and looked at them "There small but it will do".

He snapped his fingers and there necklace came off then Eggman and his robots ran looked up at them and said nervously "What are you going too do with us?" The man smiled and said "Im going too make you into my slaves" Charmy said "Not if i can help it!" He grabbed Tails and Creams hands and started too run but the man took out an electric whip and whipped Charmy on the back causing him too fall over.

...

Sonic was running around looking for them when he saw Eggmans ship he broke in and picked up Eggman by the collar of his shirt."Were are they!" he Explained and Sonic looked shocked then when he ran out the place exploded.

Sorry i sorta got lazy around the end of it

Tails:Yeah you did

Shut up

Tails :Takes out a giant missle launcher

Oh crap runs


	3. The search

Sonic was running as fast as he could too get too everyone his fur seemed slightly darker like he was in a stage beetween dark Sonic (see sonic x) and regular showed up back at the park everyone was talking trying too figure out were Eggman might take him when Sonic showed up Amy ran over too Sonic but stopped when she saw him and asked "What happened Sonic?" Sonic looked up and said "Eggman took the others too an island too become slaves and if we dont get there by the end of the week theyll be trapped there forever!" Everyone stared at him and shouted "WHAT?" Vanilla started crying and Vector comforted her then Amy looked at Sonic and said "Wait wouldnt they beable too fly shook his head "No apperently Eggman made it so they couldnt fly"

"Weve got too go get them" Cosmo said "We dont know what those people can do too them" Knuckles nodded "Tails has a boat thats pretty fast but some of us will have too stay behind so whos going?" In the end Sonic Knuckles Amy Vector Espio and Cosmo were going while everyone else stayed on the they arrived at the docks Sonic froze remembering how he was afraid of water and knuckles picked him up and threw him onto the boat and everyone else climbed on Amy driving the boat Cosmo was looking out at the sea and thought _dont worry Tails im coming!_

_..._

Tails and Charmy were walking along with the islanders while Cream was riding on the horse was looking around wishing had an invention Cream was holding Cheese whispering too comfort was hot Tails was sweating and walking slowley tired but Charmy was worse the wound on his back was bleeding and he was limping exhausted he usually flew everywhere so he wasnt used too walking this far and everytime he was too slow they kicked him forward they were finally aloud too stop Charmy collapsed on the ground and fell asleep instantly Cream climbed off the cart and sat next too Charmy looking at him gave them each some roots and berries they each at them then tails found some moss and long grass and wraps them around Charmys wound so it would stop bleeding then Charmy fell back too looked at Tails "I dont think Charmy can take another long walk like that he usually only flies not walks" Tails nodded "I know we need help we could fly away but i cant get the locks off maybe i could get them off Cheese but wed have too be sneaky".

They both nodded and pretended too sleep untill most of the islanders were asleep then Tails got a small stick and started too pick the lock on Cheeses wings for hours untill it broke then Cream whispered too Cheese "Go find Sonic and the others and tell them were they are please hurry tell them well have signs on were we are" Cheese nodded and flew away then exhausted Tails fell asleep instantly while Cream layed next too Charmy looking out into the jungle tears running down eyes.

Sorry its not as long as it could be but i think its my longest chapter yet

Charmy:I didnt say a single thing in that story!

Shut up gah! runs around being chased by Charmy who keeps stinging her


	4. The village

Charmy:"Hi im giving the introduction too this chapter"

Charmy get me out of this closet right now!

Charmy:uh oh flies away

Charmy woke up sore and tired the wound onhis back stung and he couldnt feel his legs "Maybe Espio was right i should walk more"he islanders lifted the sleeping Cream onto the horse cart and kicked Tails awake they started on another walk Charmy was still behind and he continued too be kicked forward he noticed that Cheese wasnt with Cream he couldnt see him walked besides the cart and whispered "Hey Cream weres Cheese?" Cream woke up and looked at him and shaked her head hoping he would not say anything too the islanders.

Tails was looking at the chains on his tails while walking wishing he could make a lock pick big enough but he knew he they saw a village with very nice looking huts children ran around the huts playing there were pens full of cows sheep and horses but thats not what took them by surprised everywhere there were talking animals like them working everywhere covered in dust and mud working as slaves they had strange necklaces around there were pushed too a big hut that was the size of a regular house they saw an old man that looked like he hadnt taken a step outside a day in his life he had white hair white beard and as skin as white as his hair.

He said "The little rabbit shall work as a servant for a family the fox will build houses and stuff and that bee shall work in the villagers nodded and dragged them away then they seperated them Cream and Tails let them but Charmy kept struggling and shouted "No you jerks you cant do this!" They took out the electric whip and whipped it across Charmys face causing him too cry out in pain then dragged him too the mines.

...

Sonic and the others were still trying too find the island then Knuckles looked too sonic and said "Where is this island anyways Sonic?" Sonic who had his face over the edge of the boat hurling looked up and said "I dont know Egghead didnt tell me." Knuckles face turned red (redder then it usually is) and shouted "SO WERE LOST IN THE OCEAN!"right then they heard a familar picked up Cheese and said "Were are the others?" Cheese pointed towards a mysteious fog and Amy started too head that way Vector and Espio were looking that way.

Espio looked up at Vector and said "Do you think well find them?".Vector wasnt paying attention he was thinking about how he had let Charmys hand slip and that they wouldnt be in this snapped his fingers infront of Vectors face and Vector said "Sorry and of course well find them its my fault theyre stuck on that island so im going too save them!" Espio nodded and they looked out at the ocean.

Espio:I finally get too speak in this story geesh!

Sorry

Espio:Turns invisable and beats her up


	5. The signal

In this part there will be 3 different versions of what happened after they were dragged away and sorry about all the mistakes i didnt notice them till i reread my story i dont know how they happened but hopefully i fixed them!Oh yeah and if your wondering what they could be possibly mining for READ THE STORY!

Tails: "She has nothing in her head so sorry for her having no brain"

Takes out Amys hammer and chases Tails around

Charmys version

After Charmy was dragged away his face stinging from the whip he wanted too cry but he was afraid too be whipped if he did. They showed up at a cave it was dripping and he continued too be dragged under ground till they were at a glowing part of the cave beautifull crystals everywhere Slaves were using axes too get them out then puting them into baskets. They handed Charmy an Axe and pointed at the crystals and Charmy started too mine later Charmy was exhausted when they finally could stop he walked out of the cave carrying one of the baskets full of crystals. When he walked out of the cave he saw a bright light he looked closer and saw part of the village was on fire!

They all ran there and saw people pouring buckets of water on the fire and saw Tails and Cream watching it he ran over too them and asked "What happened?" Tails looked at Charmy and smirked "Dont worry noone was inside plus it will help the others find us" Charmy looked at them "How did it happen?" Tails said "Well..."

Tails version

Tails was dragged and saw many other slaves they were chopping some weird plant that looked like bamboo but sturdier and wrapping them in vines Tails was pushed towards them and started to help them by the time they were finished there was a new hut with a straw roof Tails asked "How does a straw roof help when it rains?" They looked at him confused so he let the question slide then he saw Cream she was carrying a basket of a strange liquid he walked over too her and asked what is that?

Cream looked at him nervously "Its a sorta cooking oil its suppose too make the fire alot stronger its very flammable" Tails looked at it and had an idea "Cream come with that stuff when the moons coming up i have an idea"Cream nodded and walked away

Creams version:

Cream was dragged too a big hut and saw other servants there were cooking with a fire and sewing clothes and many other things.A servant walked over too Cream she was a fox with silver fur the end of her tail her muzzle and the tips of her ears were was wearing a dress that looked like it was made of rags she had many scars on her hands which had no gloves on them Cream looked at her fox said "go too the edge of the village and ask for one thing of fire starter" The fox said with a quiet voice Cream wondered why her voice sounded so rough. The fox handed her a coin but it wasnt made of any silver or gold or copper it was made of a crystal nodded and headed back too the edge of the village.

...

When Cream was back from the conversation with Tails she handed the silver fox the fire asked "Whats your name?" The fox looked at her and said "Coral please dont have me talk too much it hurts too talk" Cream wondered why but shook her head and took alittle of the fire starter with a cup and took it over too were Tails was waiting Tails poured it on the wall then used too rocks and started a fire.

...

When Charmy explained what happened too him then they saw some islanders heading over too them they grabbed all three of them and dragged him too a hut and saw a women that wore a black cloak she was muttering somthing they couldnt understand then three crystals glowed turning red and she made them into necklaces and put them around all three of there necks Tails started too pull his off and they started too choke him he fell over unable too breath and one of the villagers took out a crystal that looked like it was twisted and untwisted it and Tails stopped islanders pushed them into a tiny hut that already had 10 slaves in it.

Charmy,Cream and Tails sat next too eachother whispering."Thats why the slaves voices are so quiet and rough."Charmy nodded "And thats why Eggman gave us too them so he could get rid of the necklaces".Tails nodded his throat hurting too much too said "But i wonder why there doing it so fast and making so much of them its not like the islands going too dissapeer all three said "Hmm" and finally got too tired and fell asleep.

...

Cosmo was the only one awake she was looking out into the ocean thinking of Tails when she saw a flash of light they were trapped in the fog and Cheese couldnt figure out were too go but now Cosmo knew so she ran too the steering turned the boat that way but it caused Vector who was sleeping close too the edge of the boat too fall over woke up and shouted "Hey whats the big idea!" Cosmo pointed at the light and Vector said "Oh" he climbed back on the boat and started heading that direction Cosmo driving.

Vector"Why was i thrown into the water!"

Cause it was funny

Vector:Breathes fire at her


	6. Found

Charmy,Cream and Tails woke up by another servant kicking them she said with her voice that was surprisingly loud "Wake up we have too prepare for tomorrow!"

Cream looked up at her wearily "Whats tomorrow?"

"Its when the island goes back under too the sea"

All three looked up at her eyes wide she sighed and said "The island only comes up too the surface every 100 years for a week durning that time we get as much crystals as possible as much fresh foods as possible and the islanders grab anyone that comes too the island too make new slaves then we smash the crystals and pour it into the circle that surrounds the village then it magically makes it so the water cant pour inat first we live off the stuff we got from the outside layer of the island then we go outside the ring too hunt fish and bring it back inside"

She walked away and all three looked at eachother scared Cream said "We have too get off the island before were trapped forever!"

"But how!" Tails said

"We cant fly off the island its too far too swim plus if we try too escape we will be choked by these necklaces well never see our friends or family agian!"

Tails puts his head into his hands and started crying Cream and Charmy started too cry too Tails thought about Cosmo Cream thought about her mother and Charmy thought about Vector and Espio and being able too fly through open skies Tails sniffled and looked at the other two he was only 2 years older than them but he knew he had too be strong for patted them both on the back carefull not too touch Charmys wound or his stinger and whispered "Its alright guys well figure out a way too get out i promise"

...

Sonic and the others arrived at the island Sonic jumped off the boat and started kissing the started too walk into the jungle of the island and everyone else started too follow Knuckles found a cave and went into it and saw there were footprints but he also saw dried all looked at eachother wondering if it was one of there friends blood then started too walked over too a tree and touched and and closed her eyes concetrating and said "The trees are telling me theres a village here its about a days journery for most people well besides Sonic"

Sonic smirked and said "Ill get them and bring them back ill be alittle slower back but start heading towards the village and well meet up in the middle see yeah!"

He ran off he ran as fast as he could and showed up at the edge of the village in about 3 hid behind one of the huts and watched and waited then he saw Cream,Tails and Charmy walk out of the hut and he gasped slightly had black circles under his eyes and had splinters on his gloves Cream had some burn marks on her arms and Charmy had a huge mark across his face and back one of his eyes swollen noone was looking Sonic ran over too them and knocked them into some bushes Cream smiled and said "Sonic i knew youd come too save us!"

Charmy looked up at him his good eye shining and said"Its so cool you came here even though your afraid of water!"

Sonic blushed embarressed Tails smiled and said "How are you going too get us out of here?"

Sonic looked at Tails suprised how rough his voice was but he shook his head and lifted Charmy onto his back and grabbed Tails and Creams hands in about 1 second he started too run not as fast as usuall but still faster then normal but then they were all about too shout "No!"

But it was too late all three fell to the ground choking Sonic stared at them and saw the necklaces around there necks he tried too pull them off but they were made of somthing he couldnt break he looked around trying too figure out how too help them then he saw a figure approaching holding 3 crystals Sonic said "Stop this now!"

The man smiled and said "The only way is if you surrender then ill stop choking them its your choice"

Sonic looked at the man then his friends and sighed and put his hands forward the villagers grabbed sonic by his arms and the man twisted the crystal the necklaces stopped choking them and they were on the ground villagers dragged sonic too the outer circle and tied him too a man smirked and said "Once the water comes too the island you shall drown little hedgehog!"

Uh oh will sonic escape intime too help them Next Chapter coming tomorrow


	7. Saved

Tails Cream and Charmy watched Sonic dragged away they couldnt talk but it was obvious what they were there hope of escaping was gone and there was nothing they could do about of the villagers came over too them and said "Why arent you working?"

Tails looked up and said "Well we Ah!"

The villager whipped tails with the electric whip hitting him on the shoulder."Get back too work but instead of your usual jobs you shall be helping pouring the crystals"

They nodded and started too walk towards the end of the village outside the village there was an area of sand and were the area ended a circle surrounding the village was carved into the ground They handed them each a basked of crushed Crystals in which there were suppose put around the circle they nodded and started too do that thinking of a way too find Sonic.

...

Cosmo and the others had set up camp for the night and looked around they expected Sonic too be with them right now."Hes probrablly having a hard time getting the others over here"Knuckles said

Amy said "Yeah Sonic always will find a way out no matter what"

"Well he better get them back safely or he`ll hear from me!" Vector said

Amy stood up and ran right into Vectors face holding her hammer "You doubt Sonic!"

Vector stepped back slightly nervous then Cosmo stood up and shouted "Thats enough we dont need too be fighting we need too help save the others!"

Vector and Amy stopped there arguements and sat down then Espio said "Theres somthing strange about this place how many days has this island been up from the sea?"

They all looked at eachother worried since if they didnt get back too the ship before the water rose and they all knew Sonic was afraid of all went too sleep except for Vector and Knuckles who were standing guard.

...

Sonic had his arms and legs chained too a tree he was blindfolded and gagged the chains were made of the crystals so he couldnt break was thinking _I cant believe i got so trapped easily! I hope there able too escape but those necklaces how come i didnt notice no the others what if they try too save them they wont be able too know about it! _

Sonic strugged agianst the chains but they wouldnt budge and he couldnt get into the spinning position he banged his head agianst the tree but he couldnt do sighed and gave up then fell asleep.

...

Cosmo woke up and looked around then saw somthing in the distance she carefully climbed a tree and gasped she saw the ocean started too get quickly climbed down and shook the others awake and said "We have too hurry the waters getting closer"

They all nodded and continued too walk towards the middle of the island when they arrived at a sandy clearing with a trench circling it filled with something glowing then in the middle of the sandy clearing there was a village Espio put his finger too his lips then turned invisable he headed too the village carefully making sure not too rustle the bushes that were surrounding it and looked saw Charmy,Cream and Tails walk out of one of the huts looking exhausted Charmy looked his direction with his one good eye his other one was still swollen from the whip Espio held still Charmy and Vector could tell easier when he was there they saw the sorta movments in the air when he moved but he didnt want Charmy too know he was there was young and might blow his cover "Whats the matter Charmy?" Cream said her voice quiet and rough.

Charmy looked back at her "Nothing just thought i saw somthing" He said in a voice similar too her

"Come on guys we`ve got too go help with the last of the fruit gathering" Tails said voice same as both of them.

All three nodded and headed towards the trees just outside the trench and started picking fruit having a hard time since they couldnt fly too reach headed back too were the others were hiding and appeared "There gathering fruit Charmy has a whip mark over his face back and arm his left eyes swollen Cream has burn marks on her arm and Tails has a whip mark over his shoulder and all of them have a red marks around there necks and there all wearing strange necklaces i dont know why"

"Weve got too go get them now Espio Vector and Knuckles can handle the villagers while me and Cosmo get them out of there" Amy said

They all nodded Cosmo and Amy ran over too were they were picking fruit Amy said "Guys were here too get you out of here!"

All three looked at Amy and Cosmo Tails ran over too Cosmo and Tails picked up Cosmo spinning her around Cream and Amy hugged While Charmy looked around "Weres Espio and Vector?"

"Theyll be coming soon now come on!"Amy said.

Then she grabbed Cream and Charmys hands and started too run when some villagers showed up one said "Hey after them!"

The villagers were starting too chase them when Espio appeared out of nowhere and threw a shuriken at him pinning his shirt too the tree while Knuckles and Vector tackled the other fought (Im sorry i stink at details) but then three figures came out of the shadows with glowing red crystals they twisted them and Charmy,Tails and Cream fell too the ground choking from the stared at them in shock then Espio started too tackle him but then the figure held up his hand "Stop fighting now or your friends shall die!"

Everyone stopped fighting and held there hands up then the villagers grabbed there hands and held it behind them then he smirked "Youll all be much better slaves then those three weaklings so ill just kill them and make you slaves!"

Everyne shouted "No!"

Suddenly a silver figure appeared behind all three of them and grabbed the crystals and smashed them beneath her foot the necklaces fell off Charmy,Cream and Tails and they collapsed gasping too weak too do silver figure said "Go you friends chained too a tree use this too help him escape"

She tossed them a dagger that was made of crystal then she knocked out the three figures and dragged them into the village then the mobians picked up Charmy and Cream and Knuckles put Tails onto his back Cosmo standing behind him too make sure he doesnt fall off and they all ran toward were the figure pointed too and realized the water was up too there feet so they hurried.

...

Sonic felt water at his feet and struggled hard but couldnt escape slowley the water went up too his neck and eventully over his head and he knew he was done for when he suddenly felt the chains being cut off then felt a hand grab his arm and pulled him too the coughed and gasped and started splashing around Amy was next too him making sure he didnt drown she said "Its alright sonic"

Sonic ignored her Knuckles who had the unconcious Tails on his back said "What are we going to do the boats too far too swim too plus we wont get far with Sonic splashing around like that"

Vector was trying too have it soo Charmy and Cream werent touching the water but unfortunantly one of Creams ears touched the water which had the electric device malfuctioned and fell off Creams ears She woke up noticing she could lift her ears agian and started too fly she said "I can carry Sonic too the boat then come back too the rest of you"

Before anyone could protest she lifted Sonic and flew away towards the boat when she arrived Cheese was sitting on the edge of it and flew straight too Cream and hugged set Sonic down and hugged him back Sonic stayed as far away from the edge of the boat as possible and and Cheese started too head back towards the others.

...

Charmy opened his eyes and saw he was looking up at Vector and Espio and looked around they were on a boat heading back he had bandages around his back and hand and they had put ice on the wound and the swelling went down so he could open both his eyes he looked at Tails who had his shoulder bandaged and Cream who had burn cream on her burns Vector said "You alright kid?"

Charmy sat up feeling alittle dizzy then he realized his wings were locked and started too fly but Vector pulled him back down."No way kid you need rest"

Charmy looked up and said his voice almost sounding back too normal "How did you find us?"

Espio siad "It wasnt easy we first had too find the fog but we still couldnt find it then Cheese came and showed us the way"

Charmy looked around and saw Sonic head beetween his legs feeling sick in his stomach from both the water and that he failed too save saw Amy next too him comforting him Cosmo was sitting next too Tails they were talking about somthing mushy so Charmy didnt pay much attention too them Knuckles was stearing the looked out at the edge of the water he saw land at a distance he laughed since he was Charmy and started too fly around the said "Get back here!"

He started too Chase Charmy around the boat but when he tried too tackle Charmy but Charmy flew higher so Vector missed and crashed into Espio and they both fell into the (Except Sonic) started too laugh Vector shouted "Charmy get me out of here!"

...

A few hours later they arrived and they all went too Vanillas house and Vanilla with Creams help,after a tearfull ruinion, made her best cakes cookies icecream anything you could think of!She took out a weird medicene and put it on there whip marks "Its so they wont scar"She they all started too eat Vanilla sat next too Vector who couldnt stop blushing Amy sat next too Sonic who was sitting next too Tails Cosmo on the other side of was sitting next too Charmy who was eating cake quickly Espio said "Chamry slow down on the cake"

"Hes had a hard week let him enjoy himself"Vanilla said

She put another slice of Chocolate cake on Charmy,Cream,Cheese and Tails they were done they went too the frontroom too talk Charmy and Cream fell asleep on the couch."What do you think happened too those islanders?"

"The islanders used the crystals too make a ring around there village its suppose too make sure the water doesnt affect there village so theyll be ok"Tails said

Vanilla sighed and said "Im sure theyll be alright"

...

In the village under the sea the slaves have rebelled there necklaces all broke and now the people are all equal.

The ending sucked i know please review and if you want a second story about it please ask if you dont then still comment i want some reviews! lol jk

Charmy:Bye hoped you enjoyed the story


End file.
